


Mark My Words

by GlassMenagerie



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-08-29 22:15:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16752466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassMenagerie/pseuds/GlassMenagerie
Summary: It’s not that she was unfamiliar with intimacy per se, more that she’d forgone the true gestures of it for so long that anything of the sort seemed foreign to her, almost unnecessary even on some days. It was rare she allowed her own sister to give her a lingering hug, much less let a practical stranger so close and yet before she could protest Mary had positioned herself behind Zelda.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for this fandom and just in general the first fic I've written in over a year so uhhh I hope y'all like it

“What in Satan's name are you doing?” A sickeningly sweet voice drifted to the penitent woman’s ears, making her sink even deeper into despair. Calls for redemption from her Dark Lord and she’s given annoyance. 

Zelda didn’t need to look up to know who was standing in her room. How that infuriating woman even knew she was up here was beyond her, let alone what motive she’d possibly have in even pretending to care. “Ms. Wardwell,” Sabrina’s new favorite person was the last witch she wanted to see at the moment. “Why don't you ask your new ward? I’m not her mother … ” 

“Please, do call me Mary. You’re not my student, after all.” Sharp heels clacked across a creaky wooden floor, edging ever closer until there was a woman-sized shadow cast over Zelda’s hunched form. The lack of biting quip or promiscuous giggle confused the red head; she was very sure she would’ve had to withstand a droning speech on how this little action would affect her guidance to Sabrina and yet … nothing. Instead she felt the whip being tugged out of her grasp and a cool finger on her chin to guide her gaze upward. 

“This,” Mary gently shook the object in her free hand, “is made for much more pleasurable things than you are using it for. And what, pray tell, has brought you to such a state? Skipped your ritual read-through of your Bible today, hm?” There was a slight smirk to her mouth, but her strong gaze was strikingly serious, almost reprimanding- if Zelda had been in any other state she would never have allowed to be talked down to as if she were a child. As if she weren’t already disappointed in herself, now she was actively suppressing her distaste for being found by what might possibly be the worst person imaginable and for what?

“If you were perhaps a more religious woman you’d understand this form of contrition was given to me by the High Priest and as a devout follower of the Church I’m expected to obey my higher ups and thank them for being so gracious as to give me this opportunity to redeem not only myself, but the entire Spellman family.” She’d done so much already, tried so hard to keep everyone in line, but it wasn’t enough. As much as the woman would love to stand and rage and scream until her throat gave out, she simply did not have it in her tonight. Words were always her strong point anyway, no reason to stand up and make a spectacle. “I’m simply doing what’s best.”

“Hurting yourself while weeping alone in your bedroom and ‘thanking’ Blackwood is not what’s best, I assure you.” Her tone around the High Priest’s name had a specific bite to it that Zelda could almost pick out as malice, perhaps a knowing distaste? “Pleasing that man isn’t going to gain you any more favor with the Dark Lord and he knows that.” Yes, there was something bitter under the surface. She knew something and despite still feeling quite uneasy at the woman’s sudden appearance, Zelda said nothing when Mary perched herself next to her on the bed as if she was her closest gal pal.

“Do me a favor and don’t do this.” Her whip was whisked away -Satan knows where- but Zelda was sure she’d find it in the oddest of places next time she went looking for it, courtesy of the witch’s mischievous nature. “It’s truly archaic and yields nothing but gaping back scratches much to pretty for someone like you to inflict on yourself.” If she’d been paying more attention perhaps Zelda would’ve taken that as a compliment, but instead it hovered on the line of insulting if she thought hard enough. 

“I’m not-” She went to protest, but she would avoid more direct conflict for now. There’d been too much of that in the household lately anyway. With a deep sigh, she straightened her back to allow herself as much dignity as one can get while sitting on her bed, clad only in her black corset and underskirt. “It seems as though the offending object is gone and you’ve said your piece so I think it’s time for you to disappear as well.” Zelda shooed her off with a way too haughty hand for how this encounter had gone, but she would never let Mary Wardwell believe she had the upper hand in any situation. 

Instead yet another hand was placed on her, this time on her shoulder, and Zelda decided that despite the warm comfort she felt when offered, she was allowing too much physical contact tonight. “Your back though … I can fix that for you, if you’d like.”

“I’m perfectly capable of fixing it myself, thank you!” 

And as soon as it was there, the hand left and Zelda strangely missed the touch protecting a small bit of her skin from the drafty cold the house currently had. “Yes of course, but it’s sort of like, the principle of it all instead. You know, how you can brush your hair but it always feels nicer when someone does it in your place.” For the hand that left her shoulder, there was now a soft breath -slow and even- and just the slight prickle of hair against her upper arm … hair she hated to admit was the type of soft one could certainly brush all day just for the owner’s enjoyment. How she’d dipped in so close without a sharp rap to the skull Zelda had no idea, but she was allowing a great many things this evening. My, she had fallen far. 

It’s not that she was unfamiliar with intimacy per se, more that she’d forgone the true gestures of it for so long that anything of the sort seemed foreign to her, almost unnecessary even on some days. It was rare she allowed her own sister to give her a lingering hug, much less let a practical stranger so close and yet before she could protest Mary had positioned herself behind Zelda. Long dark hair fell on her bare neck, tangling with her own ginger locks as a gentle hand climbed its way from her lower back up to the expanse of her shoulders and if she didn’t know any better, she would insist that Mary’s fingernails dug in right by her fresh wounds on purpose. 

“Trust me, everything feels better when there’s someone there to do it for you.” Zelda closed her tired eyes at the deep, silken voice whispering in her ear and against better judgement, she felt there was no real harm in letting the witch patch her up just once. Just that and it’d be done. Her head nodded slowly and she pulled her hair to the side, giving silent permission for Mary to continue. She could feel those cerulean eyes boring into her, like she saw straight through Zelda, and it sent a faint chill up her spine. A radiating warmth spread from the hand on her to her skin, targeting each whip’s slash with a stinging pleasurable pain she couldn’t quite decide if she enjoyed or not. Her shoulders slumped forward, her body relaxing faster than she wanted it to.

She didn’t know how long she’d been in this trance, but it finally occurred to Zelda that she should at least try to focus on what was going on behind her before that witch could compromise her in any way; she was too comfortable to open her eyes but listening in she could hear … whispering? No, it was humming, a low, faint song that if Zelda didn’t know someone else in the room was present she’d think she was imagining it. “Are you singing?” She mumbled, her voice coming out softer and less guarded than she intended.

As soon as she’d heard the song, it ceased. Cold air gained ground on her skin, raising goosebumps on the previously soothed area “Yes, now do be quiet. It’s so much easier to concentrate without your talking.” Gone was the quiet, dripping honey voice and a biting voice had risen, resigning Zelda to a submissive silence. “Are we ready to be silent, hm?”

“Fine, I suppose so.”

“Good, now let me finish.”

The pleasurable feeling washed over her yet again, flooding her senses, and she figured that since it seems Mary had no ill intent -for tonight anyway- she could allow herself to fully relax. She felt a new pressure on the nape of her neck, something she eventually identified as a kiss and she would protest, but she really did want Mary to finish so she let it slide. Soon the pleasant warmth grew to feel like a sauna and she would’ve thought she’d be sweating by now if it weren’t just the effects of the spell. The serenading incantation grew sweeter, like a lullaby, and soon she felt as if she was waning into sleep. Which is exactly what she did.

* * *

Diffused sunlight was just touching her face when Zelda woke. She must have dozed longer than she expected, not really typical of her but not much had been last night. Her back did feel much better though and perhaps she wouldn’t have to walk so stiffly like she usually did after a penance. But come to think of it, when exactly did Mary leave?

“Oh praise Satan you’re finally awake, I was mildly concerned I’d sent you into a coma.” Mary Wardwell was leaned back against Zelda’s headboard as if she belonged there, shifting her gaze from the window down to the other woman. It should have been a crime to look that sinful in the morning, Zelda mused to herself: hair still perfectly framed around her face, silk nightgown with a neckline that just bordered on completely distasteful, and lipstick still so deeply red it was like she’d applied it moments ago. Somehow during the night, the two had tangled together with Zelda’s head resting on Mary’s chest, her arms draped across the redhead’s middle to hold her close.

“Just what do you you think you’re doing?” Zelda swiftly removed herself from the warm embrace, sitting up to be eye level with Ms. Wardwell. “Have you lost all sense?”

Mary simply brushed her off like this was nothing out of the ordinary and it infuriated Zelda. “Oh, don’t be so dramatic. It’s called aftercare, dear. An essential part of any healing.” She slumped back into her reclined position, looking bored. “All I did was put you to sleep and by the looks of it, you did well from a full night of it.”

She was not being dramatic, how dare she? Zelda Spellman was many things: practical, cunning, and maybe even a stickler at times, but never dramatic. “Well you’ve done your deed, you are relieved of your duties. You may leave.”

“Now Zelda, you’re not that awful, are you? No thank you, no gratitude?” Mary’s mouth fell into a pout that reminded Zelda way to much of a sad puppy. Good thing she didn’t melt at those weak things. “How sad.”

You let someone do one nice thing for you and then they’re still a thorn in your side. “Fine fine, thank you. Now… go, please.” It wasn’t that she had anything particular to do in the mornings; Hilda was probably at work already and Sabrina at school, she’d most likely would just read her morning newspaper at the table with her tea … alone … but still. She had routine, she liked keeping it, and she certainly wasn’t going to let Mary muck up her evening as well as the following morning.

“No.” She replied, looking too much of a petulant child for an adult woman.

“I will make you.” Zelda stood and crossed her arms. If this witch was going to act like a child, she’d be treated like one. 

The woman scoffed, tossing a bit of auburn hair out of her face. “You couldn’t if you tried, trust me.”

“How do I get you to leave then?” She huffed, rolling her eyes at the burden in front of her. She didn’t know why, but something about Mary’s statement made Zelda really believe that if she whisked her away she would come right back. “What do you want?”

“Simple … “ Mary smirked, finally straightening up in her spot and placing her hands folded coyly in her lap. “I want a kiss.”

“Absolutely not.” Zelda bristled, laughing at the idea. “What an unreasonable request.” There was no way in hell she’d kiss her. Not that she hadn’t thought of it before just … she couldn’t- wouldn’t.

“Oh please, Zelda. It can’t be the worst thing anyone’s ever ask of you. After all, I’m not requesting you maim yourself to make it up to me now, am I?” Now that was a low dig and the Spellman matriarch glared down at her. She was met with flirtatiously batted eyelashes and a fiendish grin.

“If I do it, will you leave me alone?”

“Oh yes, I’ll leave you alone. Want to pinky swear on it?” She chuckled, jokingly holding out her perfectly manicured little finger. Everything had to be some sort of game with her.

There was a moment of silence between the two as they both waited for the other to make the first move. “Well come on then, get over here.” Zelda impatiently tapped her bare foot on the cold wood floor, she had things to do besides entertain this overgrown child.

“You’re the one that stood up. You come here.” She wasn’t happy about it, but she knew Mary was going to carry out this nonsensical game as long as she could. At this point it was just easier to give in. As she walked back over to her bed, Mary scooted to make room for her next to the headboard which was hard considering it was only a twin bed. 

She pat the space next to her, inviting Zelda to her own bed and when she sat, Mary was quick to trap her there, placing her arms on each side of the annoyed witch. “Must you make such an obnoxiously big deal out of everything?”

“Oh stop, all I did was move over.” Ms. Wardwell was so close now that Zelda could actively take in the sweet smell of her perfume; it was intoxicating, Zelda hated to admit, but it made her want to bury her nose in the crook of her neck and just inhale. “Now can I have my kiss?” Their lips brushed, barely touching and Zelda didn’t like being teased with something she wanted. 

“I don’t know, can you?” She decided she’d have to make the first move and brought their mouths together, a tight-lipped kiss much like shy young lovers would share. 

Mary only snorted, shaking her head in amusement. “Oh yes, I do think I can.”

Of course Zelda’s timid peck was not going to cut it. As soon as she pulled away, Mary dove back in, this time dominating their kiss to take what she wanted just as she always did. Lips parted and Zelda was quicker than she’d ever admit to move her tongue out, wanting to explore the mouth of the woman above her. Soon there was a smooth thigh pressed between her legs and a hand possessively placed on her neck, thumb stretched out across the length of her neck to keep her in place: right where the witch wanted her. They stayed that way for a while, each learning the other’s mouth and basking in the unexpected passion of their embrace. Unfortunately they did still have to breathe so eventually, in parting, Zelda settled for brushing their noses together. It was a strangely affectionate gesture for her -very out of character- but it felt natural somehow.

“Not to be distracting, but … can I ask you a question?” Her question was not the thing that was distracting Zelda; it was mainly the too pleasurable feeling of a thigh poised perfectly at her center and if Zelda was any weaker of a woman, she’d have pressed herself down on it shamelessly, but she still had some presence of mind. 

She sighed as if disinterested, forcing herself to focus on anything but the lips in front of her own she so painfully wanted to be kissing again. “If you must, yes, go ahead.”

“Why don’t you ever give yourself a break?” Zelda gave her a quizzical look, one sculpted eyebrow quirked. “You’re a witch, a very powerful one at that. But you’re still only one being. You can’t be responsible for every single happening in your family, can you?” That sinful mouth of hers left kisses in a trail down her throat, most likely leaving lipstick marks she’d have to wash off later, but dare she say it would be worth it? Each meeting of their skin felt like a breath of fresh air, a weight lifted off of Zelda’s mind as she slowly forgot about her recent troubles. “Even when you sleep you’re so tightly wound. I suspect you can loosen up without losing our Dark Lord’s favor.”

Zelda pulled back and bit her lip. No matter how relaxed she was, that was always on her mind. She’d always lived her life to please their highest power and she would go to many lengths to keep her standing in his eyes. “You can’t possibly know that.”

“Oh, trust me, I do.” Zelda could feel Mary smile against her skin and while she didn’t fully understand how Mary could know anything about the Spellman family’s favor with any higher power, but for the moment she didn’t question it. Sometimes the woman was just cryptic to be aggravating. “Promise me you will loosen the reigns just a tiny bit?”

“I can make no promises, but I’ll see what I can do.” Upon confirming, Mary’s grip on Zelda’s shoulder tightened and what had been soft, gentle kisses developed into rough, biting sensations, leaving a sharp sting on the redhead’s clavicle where the other witch had centered her attentions. Zelda finally realized she should do something useful with her hands and took hold of Mary’s waist, grabbing fistfuls of the expensive garment and wrinkling it in her grasp.

She could hear faint moans and it took her embarrassingly long to realize they were her own. “See, all you needed was just someone to make you relax …” As much as Zelda hated the mockery she was enduring, Mary was right. There was a strong hand pinning her to Earth, but without it she felt utterly weightless in the care of Ms. Wardwell. It concerned her slightly, but right now it was just too much to think about.

Neck tilted back against her headboard, almost desperately attempting to pull her closer with as much strength as she could muster, Zelda realized she needed this more than she knew. It wasn’t out of necessity or redemption, this was pure excitement and enjoyment and it’d been too long since she’d been allowed that.

Maybe it was a lapse in judgement or just willful stupidity, but Zelda was going to allow whatever was happening right now. After all, she didn’t have anything to do this morning … why not start off with Mary? She took a page out of the woman’s book and loosened her reigns, but tightened her hold on the brutal force above her that was slowly working her way down to her heaving chest, laying claim to an expanse of skin that had been neglected too long. Legs entwined around another, forcing it to finally bear down against where she was so longingly tingling. Her right hand let go of Miss Wardwell’s clothing, opting to take advantage of the ridiculously high slit in her skirt and meander that hand under the garment, running it up her pale thigh to take hold of the wicked ass that’s been traipsing its way around her house much too often lately. Of course she wasn’t wearing underwear, Zelda mused. Why would she be?

“Ah ah no,” Mary laughed, using her free hand to remove the one off of her and pin it back down to the mattress. “Not yet, anyway. Leave your other hand where it is or I’ll hold that one down too.” This time it was Zelda who pouted.

She wanted to touch her, she wanted to know what the woman looked like consumed by passion, maybe even shove that haughty aire she always carried around out of her for a while, but it was clear Mary was not going to allow that. Removing Zelda’s loosened corset with a quick magical flick of her fingers, Mary let her touch graze over her new captor’s smooth skin, tracing teasing patterns across her chest with her fingernails. She decisively made her way to the top of a waiting breast, tweaking the pert nipple she found there and groaning as the other woman ground down on her leg with clear intent.

“You’re enjoying this more than you thought you would.” Being positively delighted with herself at the moment, she would indulge Zelda for a while. Mary snaked an arm around her waist, pulling her almost possessively closer to set upon the task of laying claim to the unmarked porcelain skin before her. Perhaps she was a bit more ravenous than need be in doing so, but she couldn’t help herself and if the way Zelda was squirming under her, practically begging for more, then she wasn’t doing anything too awful to her. As much as she adored this thing they had going on, she wanted to see how long they could keep this game going so she forced herself to cease for now.

She paused right at the dip in Zelda’s collarbone, breathing in her sweet, smoky scent. “Now no more of that awful whipping nonsense, alright?” Mary glanced up to see Zelda breathlessly nod, “Unless I’m the one doing it, of course.” 

Slowly, she sat up to observe the woman under her, taking in the sight of the near panting witch. Good thing she’d fixed those cuts last night or she not have loved that position nearly as much. “Good girl,” And finally with a poke on the nose and one lingering kiss, just when Zelda did not want her to leave, Mary Wardwell was gone.


	2. Revenge is a Witch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda discovers something she's not sure she's pleased with or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I can say is that this was so fun to write.

Zelda Spellman was in a pickle. After being surprisingly left in a tizzy by one Ms. Wardwell a few mornings ago, it had been the only thing she could think about. She was sure that Mary would be back at one point to tease her or finish what they’d started, but there was nothing. Sheer radio silence. Zelda had confirmed with Sabrina that Ms. Wardwell was in fact alive and well, but she hadn’t been over to the house in nearly a week; she was starting to feel avoided, but she’d be damned if she ever admitted it and sought the woman out herself. 

 

Besides, she had better things to do with her time than track down that sensuous witch. Zelda had received a concerning call from Father Blackwood concerning Sabrina’s pigheadedness in yet another matter at the Academy and with Hilda yet again working at that insipid comic store, she had to go by herself. She really didn’t want to go, but she had no reason to say no and if there was seriously something wrong it was her job as a guardian to do see something be done about it. She was careful to cover any marks left on her skin still, particularly the one that was unreasonably dark. It’d actually gotten more prominent over time, if that were possible. She’d given up on trying to cover it with makeup and for whatever reason, magic wasn’t making it any fainter.  _ That bitch. _ It wasn’t that she was ashamed of the origins of them, but they looked tacky on someone of her status and she knew they were placed there just for Zelda’s annoyance.

 

Upon arriving at the Academy, she went straight for Blackwood’s office, sitting and waiting with a cigarette in hand for whatever nonsense was about to come her way. This didn’t need to take all day, every minute she spent in that office made her a little bit more uncomfortable. Ever since their little discussion in Zelda’s bedroom, she had been thinking about Mary’s words. Why had she let Faustus convince her that his way was the proper course of action. It seemed unnecessary, overdrawn and dramatic. Yes, in fact the more she thought about it, the more she realized she was being taken advantage of and it irked her to no end. She didn’t have the time to bring it up to the surface at the moment, what with his wife’s pregnancy and all, but she certainly wasn’t going to allow it to continue any longer. 

 

Zelda expected that he’d try something at some point during this meeting. What she did not expect, however, was a pair of cold hands on her shoulders and a nose pressed into her hair. “Father Blackwood, is this meeting not about Sabrina?” She asked, as if she wasn’t already figuring out this had zero to do with her niece.

 

“Oh yes, her … She’s passing all her classes, doing exceptionally well in learning what she was behind on, and is surprisingly even making a few friends despite her tumultuous integration into our school.” Faustus sat in the chair next to Zelda, leaning forward to place a hand on the arm of her chair.

 

She pursed her lips in annoyance, already ready for this encounter to end. “So she’s doing fine?”

 

“Yes, of course. Better than expected actually.”

 

“Then I am here for?” She pressed, making it very clear she was not in the mood for aiding his twisted desires that morning.

 

“For me.” He said it as if it should be common knowledge, as if she should be in on all the nuances of their little game by now. 

 

Zelda, however, had long since tired of it and wasn’t keen to keep up the appearance she was. One thing she hated most in this world was wasting her time. “Faustus, I am not at your beck and call. If anything, your wife’s, but I do have other things to deal with.”

 

“I needed to see you,” And she knew exactly for what once the High Priest dragged his hands up from the arm of the chair, across Zelda’s arms, and just inside the collar of her shirt. “How have you been keeping up with with your penance, sister?”

 

“Um, well I-” Zelda was going to explain that she’d had to take an indeterminate break from her assignment -she still couldn’t find the whip- but she was interrupted by a shocked yelp from Faustus. He held his hand to his chest as if he’d been burned, staring wide-eyed at Zelda in confusion. 

 

The man looked aghast at the woman next to him, sure she’d done some repellant hex. “What was that?”

 

“I don’t know, you’re the one that did it!” She shook her head, red curls bouncing over her shoulder as she looked around to see if it could be anyone else’s doing. At this point she wouldn’t be surprised if it was Mary sitting behind her, but Zelda had never seen her step foot inside the Academy and she was due teaching right now anyway. “I didn’t do anything, I swear.” 

 

“Well something burned me when I touched you right there!” He pointed hesitantly at the now semi-exposed blemish on her collarbone. She’d specifically put on a high collar just to hide it, but it’d never hurt before so that was new. Zelda craned her neck to look down at herself, pulling the fabric to the side to try to get a better look at it. The space was bright red now and it looked like there was something moving under her skin; if it wasn’t on her own body she’d think that it hurt terribly.

 

“This? That’s just … that’s nothing.” She crossed her arms defensively; there has to be another reason for the man’s burn. Honestly maybe it was her subconscious doing.

 

Faustus leaned back in quizzically, careful not to touch it again for fear of another singe. This was no ordinary bruise nor was it a witch’s mark. He’d seen a couple in his time, but this one specifically he’d only heard tell of; it was not common practice for witches to have these, particularly one like this. “Zelda, my dear, have you spent any time around any demons lately?”

 

“Demons? Certainly not. Do I look like someone who’d consort with such creatures casually?” Zelda would know if she’d been near any demons. A certain devilous witch had gotten quite close to her, that’s all it was. Probably just another trick of hers.

 

“I’ve seen that mark before, Sister Spellman, and that is what looks like a demon’s impression.”

 

“A what-?”

 

“And not just anyone’s … that’s Lilith’s mark. What  _ exactly  _ have you been doing?” Faustus of course knew the mother of demons had been strangely attached to Sabrina, but she didn’t know her reach had extended to her aunt as well. He wouldn’t dare tell Zelda though, he did have a bit more sense than that. He valued staying in one piece for now and Zelda was smart enough to figure it out before too long.

 

For now though, Zelda was taken aback. There was no way, positively no way, in the cosmos she would just let something like that happen. “Like I said, I haven’t done anything out of the ordinary!” This was Ms. Wardwell’s doing, she was sure. 

 

Faustus knew exactly what that mark was and even he didn’t need Zelda’s company enough to risk more than the burn he was still feeling on his palm. “Uh huh well… as I mentioned, Sabrina is doing fine in her classes and she’s adjusting well. Make sure to tell her to keep up the good work.” Father Blackwood stood and walked back behind his desk, fussing with his lip between his teeth as if he were thinking hard. “That was all, I’ll keep you updated.” 

 

A few awkward moments of silence passing, it was abundantly clear she would be getting nothing more from him. That was fine, it was time for her to go elsewhere and finally pay a visit to a certain cottage. She didn’t know how, but Ms. Wardwell had everything to do with this. “Yes please do so, thank you.”

 

***

Zelda was seething with rage by the time she reached the clearing in the forest. How dare that woman mark her,  _ lie _ to her, to their whole family? While she was so close to ripping the door off its hinges with a nod of her head, if what she thought was true -that Lilith was indeed Mary Wardwell- the demon could do her in before she got past the threshold. So she knocked, calmly and properly, waiting for the teacher to open the door for her as if she were coming over for tea.

 

The wooden door opened with ease and in the door frame stood an indifferent Mary Wardwell, or Lilith, she supposed. “Why Zelda, I wasn’t expecting to see you so soon. Do come in.” Her smile was too pleasant to be genuine, but she stepped in anyway, stalking over to the old-fashioned couch and sitting down. She was surprised the woman didn’t live in some extravagant home, but she figured one person only needed so much space. “Was there something in particular you needed?”

The whole way over here she built up in her head what she should say or do, but in the moment it was harder than expected to bring out the right words when she was sitting fifty paces away from an all-powerful creature. Of course Lilith couldn’t be expected to bring it up herself, that would be much too easy. No, Zelda would be forced to come out with it on her own. 

 

“What sort of game are you playing at here?”

 

“I’m sorry, you’ll have to be more specific.” Zelda watched Lilith sit down on the other side of the sofa, ankles crossed and hands set gracefully by her sides like a proper lady would; she knew better than to believe that act anymore.

 

“The mark you left on me the other night. Without my permission, might I add.” It was a real struggle to keep her composure together when she didn’t know if she wanted to tackle the woman now sitting across from her or kiss her until they couldn’t breathe again. “I know it’s not a normal bruise.”

 

“I thought it would be cute on you.” Her answer was so simple, like it was obvious, but her gaze was somewhere else; currently it looked like she was intently inspecting her furniture upholstery. 

 

“Cute?” Yeah, now she was leaning towards tackling her. “You thought branding my skin would be cute? Have you any idea what Father Blackwood thinks of me now? He believes I’ve been running around with demons!” Lilith’s eyes went wide, finally focusing on Zelda as she bit her lip. 

 

That was 100% not part of her plan. Of course it’d be Blackwood that ruined her fun. “What?” 

 

“Do you know anything about that?” Zelda glanced skeptically at Lilith, examining the storm of emotions crossing the woman’s face.

 

“Anything about what?” She replied quickly, defensive.

 

“About marking me like a demon, you half-wit!”

 

“Oh yes, like I said … thought it would be cute.” She mumbled her words, gauging Zelda’s reactions cautiously. Lilith wasn’t scared of the witch, but she knew how high strung she was and was careful to look out for any flying teacups coming her way during this conversation. Truly it was amusing how this had developed. She was sure she’d have to wait weeks for Zelda to come find her, but she didn’t have to be patient nearly as long. Lilith would’ve made up an excuse if she knew Zelda was going to be this quick. 

 

“You lied! You lied about who you are, about what you are, and now you’re lying to me about this latest little incident. Be honest about one thing at least, please.” Zelda was exasperated. This demon, whatever she was trying to do, had been a nuisance, but if the Dark Lord wanted her here what could she do? Lilith didn’t have to mark her though, that was still unnecessary. Even with her pleas heard, the woman just stared at her for a while, stock still like she was deciding what to do and Zelda was loathe to admit she shrunk back a little under her examination. She must have noticed what she was doing because slowly her smile returned and she relaxed her posture, leaning back against the low armrest. 

 

“Relax, Zelds, I’m not going to eat you.” She gave a mirthful laugh, examining her fingernails. “And I’m not mad you figured it out, I’m impressed. I truly didn’t say anything because it wasn’t necessary and truthfully, it’s more fun this way.” Oh Zelda just had so many questions and thoughts after Lilith’s confession, but she didn’t seem to present herself as a threat even with being found out so she figured the questions could wait for now. Perhaps the Dark Lord wanted Sabrina to be protected in a way she and Hilda couldn’t provide, fine, but surely that didn’t extend to Zelda. There was no reason for the mark on her collarbone.

 

With a tired sigh, Zelda looked over at the reclining woman who was staring right back at her hesitantly. “Okay, alright … I’ll accept that, but it doesn’t explain what you did.”

 

Lilith was dead set on ignoring her question, she didn’t want to explain herself just yet. She wasn’t even sure she could handle the answer. “Can I see it?”

 

“Don’t you know what it looks like?”

 

“Well no, it wasn’t visible when I first set it in and it’s been days now. I want to see it.” There she went with the coming in extremely close again. Honestly she looked like Salem did when he was trying to find something around the house. Lilith knew where she’d placed the imprint and slowly reached for Zelda’s collar to bring the mark into view just like Father Blackwood had earlier. It’d healed nicely compared to others she’d done over the years, really, but she had taken her time with this one. By a glance it would just look like a small bruise, but upon deeper examination the imprint of small thorny vines was visible, all twisting and entangling with one another.

 

“You are insufferable.” Zelda rubbed her forehead, trying to ebb the headache she could feel rising. “How did you even get it on without me knowing?”

 

Lilith was running her fingers over the site almost reverently, admiring her handiwork. Zelda sat still and let her take it in, not like she or it were going anywhere at the present. “I just bit you was all. It’s much easier when someone isn’t paying attention to exactly what I’m trying to do.” Zelda muttered something under her breath, still unhappy about being left in her own bed before they were done. She felt like she’d lost their first battle and was at a disadvantage; she was determined to win the war though, starting tonight. “And when you went to Blackwood? You said it burned him?”

 

“Yes, he grazed over the spot and recoiled like he’s fallen onto hellfire…. Did you do that on purpose?”

 

Lilith looked up at her curiously, one large curl falling over her face. “I don’t like or trust that man. You can’t completely stay away from him, I know, but I could do _ this _ .” She pressed a finger into the mark which, instead of feeling nothing like earlier, sent spiking tingles through Zelda’s body. “I have my reasons.”

 

“And what are those?” The woman was silent, still pointedly ignoring her question. Zelda rolled her eyes and pressed a hand to Lilith’s forehead, gently pushing her away from her personal space. “Spare me the sappiness of any  _ ‘I like you’ _ reasonings, please.”

 

“I don’t  _ like _ you.” She sneered, looking down her nose at Zelda. “Don’t be so full of yourself. Besides, I only did what you asked and left you alone and as soon as you didn’t see me for a few days, you ran off to your High Priest! I'm the one who should be offended.” Scooting further down into the couch, it was quite clear she was sulking at least a little bit from this information.

 

“No, I-” Zelda was not some wanton slut who sought out sex from whomever she came across. “He said it was about Sabrina.” Lilith only responded with a indignant huff, not bothering to look at the woman across from her. Zelda was smart enough to know that the meeting wasn’t going to be all about Sabrina but she’d planned to keep the conversation on the topic of her niece and leave when it no longer was. She wasn’t going to tell Lilith that though, she didn’t need to defend anything to her. It was quite funny really to see her like this, when things weren't going exactly to her plan, and she did look a bit cute all pissed off. “You're jealous, aren't you?”

 

“How dare you, I am not  _ jealous _ of that man!” 

 

“Yes you are. You thought I'd come straight back to you, didn't you?” It was Zelda's turn to tease Lilith; the demon certainly was jealous and she was going to prove it. “Thought I would run begging for you to finish what we'd started, but I went to the Father first.” 

 

She sat up on her elbows, teeth bared in a growl. “Shut up!”

 

“I can tell it bothers you.” Zelda shifted her position so that she was leaning over the other woman's prone form, staring down at an irritated Lilith. “It's in your eyes, you know.”

 

“Liar,” Lilith turned her head to the side, looking away from her to keep away from Zelda's gaze. But she wouldn't have it. Zelda was quick to capture the woman's face in her grasp and bring it back. “Get away from me.”

 

“No,” Zelda chuckled, “Now tell me, are you going to behave?” Finally she had the upper hand and she wasn't going to let it slip through her fingers. She ran her hands up and down the sides of Lilith’s tight dress, her fingers playing with the thin zipper when she found it.

 

Lilith rolled her eyes, really it was like this woman didn’t know her at all. “In the spirit of being honest, I most likely will not.”

 

“It’s alright to be jealous, flattering really, but be honest.” Her words only earned her a stuck out tongue, but she received no resistance when she went to shimmy her dress over her head. IT was an odd thing to be so annoyed with someone, but also wanting to be near them so badly it crosses your mind at least every hour. Neither one of them was going to admit whatever attraction they felt towards one of them just yet, each hoping if they waited long enough the emotions would just fade away. For now though, they’d seem to come to an unspoken agreement to try and satiate their desires with these little rendezvous. “Must you always wear such tight clothing, it’s indecent.”

 

“Well I did wear undergarments today,” And they were gorgeous ones at that; a matching set of sinful black lace that was slightly transparent if you stared at her long enough. She leaned in close, stealing a kiss from the currently complacent woman, but she hadn’t realized just how much she’d missed it until they were touching again. Lilith’s arms wound around Zelda’s neck, keeping the two pressed tight together. “I do have a feeling though that you’re about to get rid of them for me.” A soft thumb stroked Zelda’s cheek, making her smile more than she’d thought was possible in the presence of this woman. 

 

“Please, you work in a school. You should always be wearing them.” 

 

“But I’m not at work now, am I?”

 

“No, you certainly aren't.” Zelda couldn't actually mark anyone permanently, she'd never needed to, but she could leave Lilith with her own little bruises for a while at least. She dove right in, pressing her lips against a quickly rising rib cage. There was a spiciness to her skin Zelda couldn't explain, but couldn't get enough of. Unfortunately the woman was even more intoxicating while laying on her couch in what could be considered her casual undergarments. Hips rose to try to meet hers, but Zelda was certainly not going to let that by. She was going to make her beg for every single thing and so for now, those eager hips were pinned down by a pair of strong hands, nails digging into the soft flesh of her sides. “Be patient.” 

 

This earned a whine from the demon beneath her, but she only laughed and continued her task. Zelda left as many sticky red lipstick marks as she could, patterning Lilith's chest and abdomen with bright lip stains. She could hear the impatient whimpers from above and decided it was time to give her maybe a little bit of a break in reward for keeping still so far. Deft fingers moved to unclasp smooth lace from Lilith's body, pulling the garment up her arms and letting it fall over the edge of the couch. “Must you be so  _ slow _ with everything?” Lilith complained as she scratched distractedly down Zelda's still clothed back.

 

“Abstinence makes the heart grow fonder.”

 

“Oh yuck,” Lilith scrunched up her face, complete with a dramatic gagging noise. “Choke me.” 

 

“Fine,” Zelda had grown tired of Lilith’s continued squirming and complaining, it made her task so much more difficult. “Stop moving…” Zelda reached a hand to grab at Lilith's throat, only partially surprised when she heard her moan softly. She continued on, exploring the newly exposed goosebumped skin with her mouth, leaving hot open mouthed kisses before sinking her teeth into the side of one soft breast. Careful not to fully break any skin, she lingered long enough to ensure what should be a medium size discoloration. No one else would see it, but she would know it was there and Lilith would surely feel it later. Zelda shifted to bring her legs under where she sat, letting Lilith's hips rest atop her thighs so that they were angled up towards her. She gave the woman's neck a tight little warning squeeze, reminding her that any excessive wiggling wouldn't be tolerated. 

 

Zelda observed a dark spot in the center of Lilith's last remaining piece of clothing and smirked to herself. She had her right where she wanted her. It seemed where Zelda preferred a subtle roughness, Lilith appreciated overt vulgarity. Of course. “You kinky little bitch, you like this, don't you?” She kept her hand tight on her throat, shoving the thin fabric aside with her free hand as Lilith spread her legs wider around her waist. Running two cool fingers over a hot, slick center sent shivers up Lilith's spine and she had to bite down on her lip to keep another utterly embarrassing noise at bay. She unwound one of her arms from behind Zelda and moved to pull the garment off, but was stopped by a too quick grip, fingers slightly damp from her own fluids. “You refuse to stay put, what am I going to do with you?”

 

Lilith looked up at Zelda with almost pleading eyes, hoping she could get what she desired with just a gaze. 

 

“Now Lilith you know I can't read minds,” Zelda teased, releasing her hand to rub tiny circles over the wanting woman's mound. “You'll just have to tell me.” She wanted to give her everything, watch her scream and moan loud enough to shake the walls, but she was going to wait.

 

“Please,” she started, sucking in a breath when she felt a singular finger dip just barely into her entrance. This was antagonizing, cruel in the worst way. She knew it was meant to be some punishment for what she did, but even she wasn't this evil. 

 

“Please what?” With one quick thrust, Zelda had pushed her finger in and pulled it back out, hovering and watching as Lilith jolted up from the arm of the couch. “What more could you possibly want?” Zelda scooted back to make room for her to bend over, her mouth meeting a prominent hip bone. Her thumb eased over to just barely graze her clit, pulling back whenever she felt Lilith moving too much against it. Yet again Zelda focused in on a fresh space of skin, her tongue laving over it while Lilith shuddered beneath her. She granted her the pleasure of her fingers again, this time adding a second one, and she groaned as she felt tight walls clamp down around them. Busying herself with biting her own mark into Lilith was easy enough when said woman had gotten so riled up she was fucking herself on Zelda's rigid fingers and as gorgeous of a sight that was, letting the demon completely get her way was not in the cards tonight. She curled her fingers into hot wetness, only slightly regretting her decision to go through with it.

 

“Zelda- Zelda, please you have to…” Just when she was sure she was at the very brink of falling over the edge, back arched, fingers clawing desperately at the couch upholstery, teeth gnawing at her lip like there was no tomorrow, Lilith felt all touch leave her completely. “Wha-”

 

“Actually I don't think I have to do anything.” She opened her eyes to see the mouthwatering sight of Zelda Spellman licking all trace of her from her fingers, slowly moving back to her own side of the couch. This evening proved to be much more fruitful than she’d expected. Not only had she found out some truths, she’d also gotten to hear the delightfully sweet sound of Lilith’s voice moaning out her name. Zelda had already decided that was something she needed to hear again some time soon, maybe next time actually go through with the whole thing, but definitely not today. She was keeping up her vengeful spike and if there was one thing she’d learned it was that one should always get out when they have the upper hand, so instead she stayed upright and fixed her clothes, ignoring the confused sounds next to her.

 

“You wouldn't-” Lilith shot up, staring Zelda down so intensely she was sure if she thought any harder about it, she'd be dead. She wasn’t this bad the other day, surely, she deserved better than this. 

 

Zelda met Lilith’s stare with a smug grin, darting in to sneak a quick kiss to her now lipstick smeared mouth. “No, I definitely would. I think I am right now actually.” She stood up and placed a hand atop a full head of dark hair. “You, dear Lilith, think you can just mark me and do as you will, but you can’t.” Bringing her hand to cup the demon’s chin, she made her look up, loving the dumbfounded face she took in. “Whatever you do, I  _ will  _ one-up you. Remember that.”

 

“You’re awful, positively the worst-” Her rant came to an end as Zelda placed a finger over her mouth, effectively shutting her up for the time being.

 

“Bye bye,  _ Lily. _ ” Zelda didn’t need to dramatically disappear like her counterpart had the other day; she was content to simply walk out the front door, leaving an absolutely seething demon in her wake. Maybe that wasn’t the best idea now that she thought about it, but she had a way to deal with it. Hopefully.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WElp, that was a ride indeed... Also Madam Satan has too many names but like, y'all got it. There's going to be Part 3 coming soon and maybe these two idiots will actually have a constructive talk like adults.
> 
> Thank you for all your kind reviews, it makes me heart warm and happy! <3


	3. Biting the Bullet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Praise Satan, they finally talk.

It had been two weeks. Two full weeks since Lilith had last seen Zelda -she'd left her naked and on edge in her own home- and she didn't know what to feel. At first she was scared Zelda would expose her little secret to the rest of the Spellman clan, but when Sabrina came into class and still continued to address her as Ms. Wardwell, it appeared that all was fine. It was like nothing had happened and that bothered Lilith for one simple reason: she wanted to see Zelda again. Sure she could focus in and make that mark on her chest burn under her skin until Zelda got the message someone was calling for her, but where's the fun in that? She wanted her to come of her own free will and she already had once, there was nothing stopping her from doing it again. 

 

Or at least that's what she thought for the first week. But then one week during into ten days and now they were at two weeks and Lilith grew impatient. Maybe the woman was ill? Or busy with something unknown to her? She taught Sabrina's civics class today and although it was unprofessional on the surface, made up her mind to casually bring it up to her charge after class. One long lecture voting systems and their increasingly harmful effects on society, the teacher sat behind her desk and watched the class file out. As the girl walked by, Lilith waved her over. “Sabrina, may I ask you a question? A personal question?”

 

Sabrina looked around, making sure everyone had departed from the room except the two of them, just in case there was some non-mortal trouble going on. “Sure, Ms. Wardwell, is something wrong?”

 

“No no,” Lilith shook her head, realizing how odd this conversation was going to seem. “I just wanted to know how your aunt was doing lately.”

 

“Which one?” Sabrina could guess which one. Her Aunt Zelda had been acting strange lately. At first it seemed she was constantly looking over her shoulder, as if waiting for someone to appear right behind her. Recently it was like she was always on edge, fidgeting or fussing with something unnecessarily. She and Ambrose had joked that maybe their aunt just needed to get laid, but there appeared to be more truth to that now. 

 

She sighed, exasperated that she really would have to spell out everything if Sabrina insisted on being so naive. “Zelda … I haven't seen her for a while.”

 

“Okay…” Sabrina hadn’t noticed her teacher around the house, if anything she’d been around less in the past month than she usually was. “Have you been seeing her regularly before?”

 

“Not in particular, just sometimes.” Lilith couldn’t mention the bit where she’d seen Zelda in two particular states as of late, both equally leaving her desperately needing to see her again. “But is she alright?”

 

“Yeah I mean, she looks fine. Hasn't mentioned anything off.” Sabrina could tell by her teacher's tone of voice that there was something going on she didn't know about. Now that she thought about it, whenever she was there, the two did always sit unreasonably close to one another. They were always at one anothers throats though, never seeing eye to eye. It made her wonder why they insisted on being in such close proximity if they disliked each other. “Do you need to talk to my Aunt Zelda? I’m sure if you call-”

 

Lilith held up her hands in protest, shaking her head. She wanted to see Zelda but calling was… well it was too practical for her. “What? No! I was just checking in.”

 

“I see.” Sabrina shook her head and went to the door. “Just in case you do decide you want to talk to her, she'll be home all night. Alone. In that big house, almost all night long…” Every member of the Spellman family had plans tonight except for Zelda. Her aunt had never been one for having many events to go to, not as long as Sabrina had been in her care at least, but she was sure she’d change her mind if a particular witch showed up to keep her company every once in a while. “She needs to get a hobby or something, don’t you agree?”

 

She stared at the young girl, wide-eyed as she picked up what she was insinuating. “Yes I.. I certainly agree.”

 

*     *     *

 

Lilith didn’t need to knock, she knew that. She could’ve easily appeared in whatever room Zelda was currently residing in, take her by surprise as would be expected of her, but today she wanted to at least try to act normally. Zelda had given her the courtesy of knocking on her door the other day anyway. So she waited outside the threshold of the Spellman household, having rapped on the door a proper three times and used the doorbell. She was beginning to think that either Zelda was ignoring her or she wasn’t at home with how long she’d been standing at the house and was about to turn and leave when the door slowly opened before her. “What do you want?”

 

“Hello to you too. Decided to finally open the door, did we?” 

 

“And I can very easily shut it. Why are you here?” This wasn’t the greeting she’d expected. It was Zelda who’d left her last time; she should be the one prickly and irate. 

 

“I just-” Lilith was determined to straighten things out with Zelda. These things wouldn’t normally bother her, she didn’t have too many personal relationships with people, but she did want to keep whatever it was she had with the woman. “Can I come in?”

 

She thought about saying no just for the sake of it, but she had now claimed two wins: She’d left Lilith with no repercussions so far, and she was the one now knocking on her door from lack of contact. Yes, she was winning their little game. “Fine, I suppose so. No one is here anyway.” Zelda stepped out of the way to let Lilith walk in. She shut the door behind her, glad to be out of the cold Autumn wind. She had a suspicion as to why Lilith was here, it had been a while since she’d seen her and they didn’t part on the most satisfying of terms. Honestly, Zelda was wondering after the first few days if she’d be experiencing some cursed backlash at the hands of the demon for doing what she’d done, but when no harm came to her it seemed she was safe and so she just… avoided her. She was trying to self-reflect, understand what was going on and what she was feeling and she hated it. This started as a silly game, but the more she thought about the charming woman the more she was coming to realize she’d like to know her better. It would be a cold day in hell before she would express any such emotions to Lilith- who knows how she felt. She’d never say anything, at least until Lilith did first. This is why she doesn’t get close to people; it makes you vulnerable and exposed. 

 

When Zelda didn’t say anything farther than inviting her in, Lilith knew she’d have to make the first move. Again. “Can we sit in the parlor. I promise I’ll be nice.” She put on the sweetest smile she could muster, trying to show Zelda she really didn’t mean any harm. Ideally they could talk and figure out where they are, but she knew both of them… it would be harder than pulling teeth. “Let’s just sit any you can explain why you’ve been avoiding me for weeks.” Zelda only gave a terse nod and waved her along down the hallway to the parlor, immediately going to sit in her preferred space on the couch. Lilith of course sat right next to her, a spot she’d consider too close for comfort if they hadn’t already been sitting this way for a while whenever she visited.

 

Lilith sat, tapping her hands together and waiting for Zelda to speak. It was bad enough she felt her mood improve just by being able to sit next to her again, she wasn’t going to spill all her confusing emotions without prompting. She’d done enough to kick start this scenario already this evening; there was almost so much she would allow herself to be pushed. “So?”

 

“Well I…” She'd made such a big deal of Lilith being honest with her, she deserved the same courtesy. “I don't know what to make of you or this.” Zelda gestured to both of them unsurely, staring down at her cigarette case. 

 

“How do you mean?”

 

“I can't figure you out. I know I find you … attractive,” Lilith smiled at that, sitting up a little straighter. “but I don't know what to do with that information. I don't know how much of it is real. Not that I think you have the worst intentions, but this is a completely new situation, of course. I realize that you much have larger plans residing in Greendale besides being my… companion, but I’d rather like to know where we stand before I proceed further or otherwise.” Zelda was clearly uncomfortable putting her thoughts out into the open and something compelled Lilith to reach out and touch her hand, not to pressure anything or to intimidate, just to offer a bit of comfort. “Do you understand?”

 

She nodded, she could understand. It’s not something she’d personally experienced, but she could imagine it wasn’t the best. “Oh,” Zelda was worried she was being manipulated which honestly, a valid concern. Normally, she’d laugh off this type of confession and move on, but she couldn’t this time. For some reason, Lilith wasn't comfortable letting Zelda believe she was a pawn in some game. True, she did have plans, but none of them included any malicious intentions towards Zelda. “How about this then. You can ask me five questions, anything, and I only get one pass.” Zelda was shocked that Lilith was offering to be so forthcoming, but she'd take whatever opportunity she could. 

 

“That sounds fair. May we start now?” She was eager to begin, mildly concerned that if she waited Lilith would change her mind. This was her chance to get some truth from the elusive demon and she wasn’t going to pass that up. There were way more than five questions she needed answered, but this could do for now. All she wanted was to know she could trust Lilith for certain; she needed reassurance.

 

“I don't see why not.” Lilith shrugged, internally trying to prepare herself to be as honest as she promised she'd be. It could quite possibly be her worst decision yet, opening up to Zelda. Giving her straight answers to her questions could open her up to a world of various types of vulnerability, but it was important to Zelda so she would endure.

 

She steeled herself with her first question, feeling quite smug. “Why are you here?”

 

If Zelda thought she could get away with vague questions, she was sorely mistaken. “Well your couch is quite cozy so I figured why not sit here today.” She let out a light giggle, observing that Zelda was displeased with her avoidance.

 

“You  _ know _ that's not what I meant.”

 

“Sorry Zelda, be specific. Four questions left.” Maybe this would be fun after all. Toying with Zelda was always a pleasant time. She might even be able to get away from this without answering anything of real substance. Unfortunately for Lilith, Zelda was an extraordinarily fast learner.

 

Zelda sat silent for a minute, trying to form the best question for the answer she desired. “Why are you, Lilith, here helping Sabrina?” It won’t likely get her everything, but it would do partially.

 

“Hard pass.” She could see Zelda was annoyed with her, but if she told it might be more trouble than it's worth for the both of them. Nevertheless, she knew how much Zelda worried after the young Spellman and she wouldn’t let it keep her awake at night anymore, wondering if she was out to get her niece. “I will tell you I'm not here to harm anyone, merely trying to guide her in the right direction, really.”

 

It wasn't the answer she wanted in the slightest, but she could live with it for now. Zelda could tell Lilith was at least trying to take this seriously now, she had no reason to lie. “Okay… why don't you trust that Father Blackwood is doing the same for her?”

 

“He is a man, a deeply flawed one at that. He's not fit to be High Priest of an ant hill.” Her hatred for him ran deep, it was clear as day on her face. Lilith regretted that he was ever born, much less made Edward’s successor. He was probably the worst possible choice in her eyes, but alas she’d had no say in the matter. “I know you don't trust me implicitly, but do believe me when I tell you to stay away.” Zelda could tell from just one look at Lilith that she was gravely serious and while she’d like to ask more and delve deeper, she didn’t want to use more questions on that. Besides, she had a feeling that Lilith would always give her any answers she had about him.

 

“I do have to now, don't I?” She pursed her lips, flipping a piece of hair out of her face. “At least in one sense. He figured out that mark and immediately retreated behind his desk.”

 

“Good,” Lilith gave a dark chuckle. She really wouldn’t hesitate to kill him if she she had even the smallest reason to do so. “He does possess some self-preservation at least.”

 

“Question three: what would happen if he hadn't heeded warning?”

 

Lilith glanced over at Zelda, looking as if she could see right to Zelda's soul through the space on her chest. “Spontaneous combustion, burnt right up in shiny blue hellfire.”

 

Zelda’s eyes went wide. That was an extreme consequence, even by her standards. No wonder Blackwood had put considerable distance between them once he discovered what he’d come in contact with. “Why?”

 

“Because I said so, that's why. So he can't just  _ touch  _ whatever he wants. So he'll stay away from what isn't his. So that maybe he'll learn that there are limits and abusing your religious authority is a hard limit.” Zelda had to admit the woman was a little bit scary when ranting on and for a moment she remembered just who she was talking to. Lilith wasn't just a witch; she was  _ the  _ witch. More capable than anyone could imagine. “I have seen enough of people, particularly men in power taking advantage of their given privilege to due harm that I know what happens. It’s not pretty for anyone. Also, that ‘why’ was your fourth question.”

 

“Someone's having a jealous little hissy fit, aren't they?” She didn’t know whether she should be fully frightened or amused, but Lilith didn’t look particularly annoyed with  _ her  _ so everything should be fine. If anything, it seemed Lilith was willing to go out of her way to make sure Zelda wasn’t harmed even when she couldn’t be there personally to make sure of it.

 

Lilith sighed, tired of this debate. “For the last time I  _ am not jealous _ . I just… I think what he’s doing is abhorrent and unbecoming.” And so what if she was jealous? She was allowed to be… at least a little… right? She definitely didn’t think what he was doing was right, but she’d seen a lot of unjust things in her time and she didn’t personally interfere in every single one. She was loathe to admit that she did have some deeper feelings for the witch in front of her, but coming clean was a big no.

 

“I can take care of myself, I'm not a child.” Zelda crossed her arms, sitting up haughtily with her chin slightly tilted into the air.

 

“And yet you got into this mess!”

 

“Why do you  _ care _ ? That's my last question. Why would you possibly ever give one thought to what I do with my life, on my free time? It's not hurting anyone.” This was ridiculous. She didn’t need to be looked after by anyone; no one had before, why start now?

 

“It's hurting  _ you _ .” Her voice was raised, she knew it. She could tell she’d yelled and while it was rare, sometimes -like now- it was necessary. If Zelda wasn’t going to protect herself from harm, someone had to. She couldn’t just sit back and watch her self-destruct.

 

“But why do you care about that!” Zelda was also yelling and for some time, they just stared each other down. Two powerful, occasionally headstrong to a fault women holding each other’s gaze and waiting for the other to back down. Thankfully no one else was occupying the house right now because if they had been, the two certainly would’ve been a spectacle. “Why do you care about me? Of all people?”

 

“Pass.” She was quieter now, hoping that maybe by some divine intervention she’d be able to avoid answering. 

 

Zelda shook her head, knowing she’d trapped Lilith in an unavoidable question. “You already used your pass, you have to answer.”

 

“I can do whatever I want. I came up with the rules, I can change them.” Lilith was being dismissive again, something Zelda had come to learn was a sign of anything getting too close to her, a defense mechanism of sorts. Zelda could hardly fault herself for it, she was sure she too had some annoying avoidance tactics, but this specifically was important to her. She didn’t know what to make of her encounters with Lilith. She needed to know if this was some side game or if she actually meant something to her, if she should take the leap and actually put effort into making this work.

 

“If you want me to trust you, Lilith, you will answer my question.” Zelda took the hand that was already on hers and reached out for the other, taking them both in her own to hold them tight in her grasp. “I want so badly to trust you, but I need you to grant me this. I need to know why.”

 

Lilith just stared at Zelda, biting her lip to calm her nerves. She knew she needed to explain, the woman deserved one. With a deep, shaky breath, she steadied herself to yet again be forthcoming. “I would not have given you that mark if I didn’t care about what happened to you, Zelda. I don’t know why I care fully yet, I just feel that I do. It pained me to see you suffering in silence as you were and I decided to do something. Maybe it wasn’t the most rational course of action, but I’ve never been known for those anyway; I just did it because something needed to be done. I knew you’d never accept my help if I directly offered and I didn’t expect you to find out so soon.” That was as much as she could give for the day. It wasn’t a stunning confession of undying love, but she’d be lying if she’d said anything of the sort. She just hoped it was enough for Zelda to see that she did matter to her; she wasn’t a fling. “Rest knowing that I will not be throwing you to the wayside any time soon, nor do I see myself ever wanting to.”

 

“I see.” That was more than Zelda expected, but hearing it eased her anxieties a little, enough to let her shoulders relax slightly. “I can admit that whatever feelings you are feeling, they're not one-sided.” She focused down at their hands, holding them tighter. “Neither one of us are very good at this, are we?” 

 

“No, it looks like we're not…” Lilith kept her eyes trained on her own fidgeting hands, wondering what she could even say next. “I can take that thing off of you if you'd like. I'll make sure it doesn't hurt.” She gestured towards Zelda's mark, biting her lip nervously. It was the least she could do to offer to remove it; she wouldn’t keep something on the woman she didn’t want.

 

“Oh um, don't worry about it right now.” Now that she thought about it, Zelda didn’t mind the mark; she’d pretty much gotten used to it. It didn’t impede her life and it gave her a foolproof solution to staying away from a certain man. “I've found that I have no problem with others touching me and I must admit Father Blackwood's face was quite amusing. Why is it just him?” Feeling ready to sleep after their intense conversation and satisfied with what they’d accomplished, Zelda could proudly admit that she wasn’t too worried about Lilith taking advantage of her. They hadn’t figured out everything, but they’d started and that was way more than either of them expected. 

 

She felt the overwhelming urge to hug her, but that was childish. Instead, Zelda pushed Lilith into the corner of the couch, much more aggressively than she needed to and laid her head in her lap, bright orange hair splaying over her legs. “I mean, I do understand why him, but it’s only him.” 

 

Lilith looked down at Zelda, obviously confused by the woman’s actions. She was going to allow it, of course, she wasn’t hurting anything, but it was… oddly intimate for them. Maybe this was what finding out what they were felt like? All she knew was that she didn’t mind it, in fact it was probably something she could get used to if Zelda decided to make this an ongoing sitting position. “Well he’s the only one I knew of causing you such stress. I can expand the reaches if there are others, of course. Is there someone-” Her finger hovered over Zelda’s chest, stopped by a strong grip. 

 

“Calm down, there’s no one else.” Her voice was sleepy, light-hearted. It made Lilith smile. “I was just wondering.”

 

She backed her hand away, choosing instead to rest it on Zelda’s head, tangling her fingers in the long soft locks. “Someone has to look after you if you refuse to do it yourself.” Zelda only gave her an annoyed look before turning to the side, curling up on the couch. She was more tired than she wanted to acknowledge after their conversation, but the clock in the corner did say it was well past midnight so it figured. As much as she’d like to, Zelda wasn’t ready to ask Lilith to stay with her; she wanted her to make that decision for herself, but she wasn’t going to leave her currently comfortable spot either. She could leave at any time she wanted to anyway, just disappear back to her reclusive cottage and be done. 

 

Meanwhile, Lilith was too stubborn to divulge that she’d like to stay, choosing to let them sit in a semi-anxious silence, only the ticking of a clock echoing through the empty house. Given the time, she would’ve assumed Zelda wanted to whisk her way off to bed and yet she laid still, head propped up on Lilith’s thigh. It could be considered rude to move, right? She’d been unfair enough to Zelda so she  _ had  _ to make up for it by staying in this spot tonight… exactly. Excuses in place, Lilith sat back comfortably and ran her fingers through Zelda’s hair. She didn’t need to sleep, but she knew Zelda did and could pinpoint the exact moment her breathing slowed as she drifted off into dreamland below her.

 

It was around three in the morning when she heard another distinct pair of footsteps finding their way into the parlor and soon Hilda was in plain view in the doorway. It was safe to assume Zelda had divulged nothing of her love life to her sister based on the look plastered on her face, but with one last curious glance at the pair, her expression softened and a smile graced her lips. The blonde witch offered Lilith a cheery thumbs up before indicating that she was heading off to bed. She really had to admire Hilda; she put up with a lot from her sister and still was so genuinely pleased to see her sister happy. Satan knows what all she’d seen her go through over the years, it was probably a welcome relief to see Zelda at peace for once.

 

She really did consider carrying Zelda up to a proper bed, but selfishly knew that would end their present position and was content to stay put on the couch. She did, however, summon the blanket from Zelda’s bed and draped it over the sleeping woman. When the sun started to rise, Lilith reluctantly had to admit she was due to leave- getting ready for her “job” and all. She stared down at a peacefully slumbering Zelda for a moment before carefully holding her head in place while she shifted out from under her, gently replacing her legs with a couch pillow. Straightening her slightly wrinkled dress and grabbing her purse, Lilith turned to leave. 

 

She was halfway to the front door before she remembered what she’d forgot, turning to quickly shuffle her way back into the parlor. Lilith quietly penned a note and left it on the side table for her to see when she woke up before bending over to place a gently kiss to Zelda’s cheek. 

 

_ If you call me, I may pick up the phone _

_ 555-769-5842  _

_ Lily XX _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What can I say, I love softies. It looks like the next chapter will be the last so I hope you're excited as I am for that! 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading and being such kind angels <3


	4. A Date for the Books

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took forever, retail work is a killer during the holiday season.

When Zelda woke up and no one was with her, she did have to admit that she pouted a little. Of course she hadn’t asked Lilith to stay, but she’d be lying if she said she hadn’t expected her to.  Disappointed, she sat up and stretched, noticing a blanket strewn on top of her that certainly wasn't there when she'd fallen asleep last night. Zelda stared at the blanket, knowing it had to be Lilith’s doing. It was a simple gesture, but it conveyed caring and it warmed her heart just a tiny bit more. A note on the table caught her eye and she picked it up, looking at the perfectly scrawled letters. Zelda read it and gave a sleepy chuckle before tucking the piece of paper away into her pocket. Slowly, she stood and gathered up the bulky comforter before straightening the couch, leaving behind no evidence that she'd slept there. 

 

As she walked up the stairs to get ready for the new day, she made a mental note to call the demon that evening: she had a special question for her.

 

*     *     *

 

Lilith would never admit she was slightly concerned Zelda would never actually call. Yes technically she could call her, she knew Zelda's number from the Baxter High parent contact list, but she wouldn't always be the one to make the first move. Besides, what would they even talk about? They'd had a total of one non-taunting conversation so far and Zelda was probably busy, right? It'd barely been a day, there was no reason to expect-

 

Her rapid exercise in cognitive dissonance was interrupted by a shrill ringing from behind her. She forced herself to step calmly to the phone, trying not to pick up too quickly. After the fourth ring, Lilith picked up and put on her most bored voice, “Hello?”

 

“Lilith, is that you?”

 

“I am, in fact, the only one who lives here so… yes, it is me. Were you expecting someone else?” She could practically hear Zelda rolling her eyes through the phone and she had to laugh.

 

“Someone’s snippy today, aren’t they?” Zelda joked, chuckling into the phone. They’d reached the point where she could tell when the woman was being stubborn just because and this was one of those times. “I was calling with a question, but I can always call you back when you’ve decided to be less incorrigible, if that’s better.”

 

“Oh go on, Zelda, what did you want?”

 

“I uh…” Zelda had run through the question so many times in her head, had asked herself time and time again if this would go over well, and she could only hope she didn’t make a fool of herself. “I was wondering if you’d like to… do something?”

 

“Do something? As in talking, how we are now?” The woman was being weird and, while she did enjoy the sound of Zelda’s voice, it put her on edge a bit. They never did anything.

 

“No I meant as in going somewhere to do something.” Her phrasing left much to be desired. Having always prided herself in her mastery of language asking Lilith out with ‘let’s do something’ had her more mortified than she ever thought possible.

 

“Zelda Spellman, are you asking me out on a date?” Not what she was expecting, but a pleasant surprise. Lilith had never been on a date before, it’d never really interested her, but she’d try it out. If Zelda was the one planning it, maybe it wouldn’t be a complete disaster.

 

She was so glad she could hide behind the phone because if Lilith could see her now, she’d be laughing heartily at Zelda’s colored cheeks. Never before had she been the one asking for a date, this was yet again new territory. Something she seemed to be in far too much for her liking lately. “Yes, a date. Are you busy or not?”

 

Lilith leaned against the wall, staring at the mirror across the hall. Suddenly she wished she’d recursed the mirrors just so she could see Zelda’s face right now. “No, I’m not busy. When are you proposing this date?”

 

“How’s tomorrow?” Zelda had no idea what’d they do on this date and had no time to prepare, but she was concerned that if she gave herself more time to think about it, she’d call the whole ordeal off. 

 

“Tomorrow is fine. I’m assuming I can meet you at your house? And how should I dress, is this casual or-” 

 

“Must you have so many questions?” She was overwhelmed and really hadn’t thought this through. Maybe she should’ve thought up some details before inviting Lilith over on a whim. “Just be here by eight, wear whatever you want. You never look casual anyway.” Zelda couldn’t and wouldn’t deal with any further comments from the other woman, deciding to briskly hang up the phone before she had a chance to ruin this even further.

 

“Oh..” Lilith stared at her end of the phone, her eyebrow raised curiously. “Eight tomorrow it is then, I suppose.” If she wanted to truly piss her off, she knew she could always pop in on Zelda, but the poor witch was obviously going through some fluctuating emotions and she didn’t want to be cruel. No, she could wait 24 hours, not that hard, right?

 

Wrong. Waiting a full day had fiercely grated on Lilith’s nerves. As time went on, she found herself with more questions like where were they going and what, if anything she should bring. She was so tempted to pull Sabrina aside and see if the girl knew anything, but she didn’t know if Zelda had divulged their blooming whatever to her niece and she wasn’t going to be the one hit over the head with a shovel for spilling the beans. She’d summoned forth many an outfit from a catalogue she found laying around her cottage and although nothing seemed just right, she settled on a typical black dress. It wasn’t anything special, but this way she felt prepared for whatever Zelda had planned for their evening. Normally Lilith wasn’t a fan of walking into anything sight unseen, unaware of what’s going on, but she was trying this new trusting thing.

 

Meanwhile Zelda had figured out nothing. No place she thought of for an excursion was good enough. It was either too public or too boring; she didn’t know how she felt about other people knowing about them yet. Not that she was embarrassed to be seen with Lilith, she just needed to figure out what they were in private first. Before long it was too late to plan anymore and time to find out what to wear. There again, amongst a multitude of dresses cultivated from exclusive destinations around the globe, Zelda could find nothing fitting. She could almost cry with how frustrating everything was getting; it was a disaster before it even started. Eventually her doorbell rang and she was mortified to open it in a robe, her hair still half in rollers. “I feel disgusting.” 

 

Lilith stepped through the door, a vision of sheer beauty in Zelda’s eyes and it only dampened her mood more. She looked a mess and here was her date, perfect in front of her. “Oh dear, are you not feeling well?” She set her purse down and took Zelda’s hand, rubbing it gently in her own.

 

“No no, it’s not that. I just…” Admitting failure was her least favorite thing; she’d rather boil herself alive, but it was quite clear she’d fudged this up. “I asked you over thinking I could find something for us to do, but I don’t know anything fun anymore! I don’t go anywhere or do anything trendy. I couldn’t even find something proper to wear. You’re dating a proper mess.” Zelda let her shoulders slump, her head colliding with Lilith’s shoulder. “You got dressed for nothing.”

 

The brunette shook her head and gave Zelda a pat on the back before grabbing her by the shoulders and pushing her back to take a look at the defeated redhead. “Come now, do I look upset? Let’s get you upstairs, I know you have something beautiful in that closet of yours.” Lilith turned her around and gently guided her up the grand staircase and down the dimmed hallway into the bedroom. It was a huge house, even for four people and internally Lilith wondered how the Spellmans kept Sabrina out of harm when she was a child; the place was far too big to babyproof. When they reached Zelda’s room, she moved them both inside and closed the door, pushing Zelda to sit on her bed. “Stay. I’ll find something for you to wear.” Lilith made her way to the expansive closet before Zelda could protest and started shuffling through hangers. “What’s got you so worked up about this anyway? Think I’d smite you for not delivering the perfect outing?”

 

Zelda looked over at the woman ransacking her closet, head in her hands. “I wanted to at least try and make it look like I knew what I was doing. Spoiler alert, I have no idea.” She really had tried. In all her years, she’d never had this much trouble putting something together, but somehow this event was more special in her mind. If it wasn’t perfect, it would be a failure, but in her quest, she’d come up with nothing. 

 

“Yes, I gathered that.” Lilith shook her head and emerged from the closet with a dress on a hanger. “Just so you know for future reference, I’ve never been on a date. You could’ve taken me to the middle of the woods and I would’ve thought it was normal.” She held the dress up to Zelda, a cherry red strapless thing which was definitely too much for whatever they’d be doing. Still it was pretty and Zelda was shocked that she didn’t pick it out herself. “I need you to stay here, put this on, and finish with your hair.” Lilith let her hand wander up to tug playfully on a large hair curler. She looked pretty cute this way, half-dressed and probably a little bit more than a tad overwhelmed. “Come find me when you’re ready. There’s food during dates, right? I’ll handle that.” She leaned down to press a soft kiss to Zelda’s unpainted lips, cupping her face in her hand.

 

Zelda nodded slowly and pulled the dress in her lap. “I’ll be down in a moment.”

 

“No rush, it’ll take me a few to get things sorted anyway.” Lilith left Zelda with a wink, wandering downstairs to find the phone. If the pizza place delivered to her house, there had to be pasta too. With one well placed, mildly threatening phone call that every single thing she’d ordered better be perfect, Lilith faced the challenge of where to set up for the evening. The parlor was too stiff for eating in and the dining room was much too large for only two people. After a long stretch of transformation, she’d successfully transformed some random spare room on the second level into a candlelit, intimate space with a smaller table, fit well for a quiet evening. She didn’t know much about dates specifically, but she was sure Zelda would appreciate the effort. Making sure Zelda was still in her room, she darted downstairs when she heard the doorbell ring and grabbed the food, shooing the delivery man off. 

 

As she plated everything on the new table, it occurred to Lilith that she really didn't know what sort of stuff Zelda liked eating, if she even enjoyed pasta at all. Personally, she wasn’t planning on eating too much of it; food in general was simply not her favorite. Suddenly she found herself wondering if she’d placed enough meatballs at each setting or if they needed more napkins than she’d set at the table. Suddenly, breaking through her nervous episode, a voice echoed from behind here. “What did you do?” And there was Zelda, standing in the doorway with the dress Lilith had picked and her hair perfectly swept to the side, bright red hair cascading over her shoulder. “You just found a room?”

 

“You happen to have a lot of unused rooms in this house so, yes.” She held out her hand to Zelda, beckoning her further into the room. “I could tell that you weren’t sure where to go and I figured, why not have it here? It’s private and quiet and if we mess this up, no one has to be witness to it.” This whole dating concept was an ordeal, both of them slightly concerned they’d say or do something that would ruin the mood. Nevertheless, Zelda took her hand and allowed herself to be sat at the table, looking up at Lilith when she saw the pasta already placed there.

 

“When did you have time to make this?” 

 

“I ordered it while you were taking  _ forever _ in your room. I do hope you enjoy spaghetti, it seems like it’s a favorite amongst many people.”

 

“You’re in luck, I do enjoy spaghetti.” Lilith let out a small sigh of relief, glad she hadn’t chosen incorrectly. Now they just had to.. Exist together? She’d been alive for thousands of years and still the idea of coexisting with another person was so foreign it left her nervous. If she was any less composed, she knew she’d be shaking. Looking across the table it was clear Zelda felt just as uneasy as she did and she pursed her lips in frustration. “I don’t like this.”

 

“Oh.”

 

As soon as she saw Zelda’s crestfallen expression, Lilith knew she’d phrased her worries incorrectly. “No dear, I didn’t mean it like that. I meant we should be enjoying this. Are we not supposed to have fun? We have an entire evening to ourselves, what do you normally do for entertainment?” 

 

“Nothing really, I used to kill Hilda some times for fun, but I try not to do that anymore. I suppose I don’t do much as far as fun, unfortunately.” Zelda shrugged, leaning back against her chair with a deep sigh. Why were they both so awful at this? “What do you do for fun, eat the beating hearts of children?”

 

“Ha ha, very funny.” Lilith shot her a deadpan look. “Actually I people watch when I get too bored. We could try that if you want. It’s slightly cold out, but I think we’ll manage with a coat.” Normally her people watching activity was a solo one, something she did when she wanted to overlook the town of Greendale silently. 

 

“Yes, I think that’d be doable…” She looked down at the remainder of her food and Lilith’s hardly touched portion. Let’s wrap this up and then we can go.” 

 

“Leave it. Everything can go away when I change the room back.”

 

“Fine, but if I end up with spaghetti sauce on the carpet in here tomorrow, I’m hunting you down.” Zelda stood and rounded the small table to lean on the arm of Lilith’s chair. She took the time to tuck a few bits of dark hair behind the woman’s ear, stroking her cheek with her thumb until she looked up at her. “Thank you for picking up where I failed, I was a complete mess.” 

 

“You shouldn’t have stressed yourself out with this so much.” She reached out slowly, grabbing a surprised Zelda by the hips and pulling her into her lap across the chair. “This dating business is difficult and I would have thoroughly enjoyed anything you thought of, even if it was a simple walk.” She placed a small kiss on Zelda’s nose, burying her face into the side of her neck. “You smell great, you know that?”

 

“I would hope so, I showered and put on perfume. It’d be a shame if I didn’t smell nice after all that.” She chuckled, pulling away to turn and grant Lilith a full kiss on the mouth. One kiss turned into two and slowly they were locked in a tight embrace, Zelda gripping Lilith’s shoulders while the brunette let her hands wander down Zelda’s spine until she’d reached the hem of her dress. “If we keep this up, we’re not going anywhere.”

 

“And would that be so terrible?” She let her head fall back, sighing as she felt Zelda’s soft lips along her neck. A mischievous hand snuck up between Zelda’s thighs and suddenly it was instantly harder to remember what she was protesting. “We don’t  _ have _ to go.”

 

Then Zelda was reminded that a cut off Lilith was an extremely cute Lilith and worked up motivation to put a temporary halt to this. “We do have to go. You promised me people watching and that’s what we’ll do.” With a pat on the shoulder, Zelda stood up and stepped back to keep her out of arm’s length from the other woman, knowing if she got pulled back in she wouldn’t care about anything else. “You wouldn’t want to disappoint me, would you?”

 

Lilith groaned and slumped in her seat, watching Zelda fix her hair. “No, I guess we wouldn’t want that. Let’s go then.” She sat up finally and ushered them both out of the room. As much as she despised being worked up a second time just to be denied again, but she was already thinking of ways to get her back later. For now there was promised voyeurism to get to. 

 

They’d settled in one of Lilith’s favorite spots to sit and watch: an old twisted tree. Zelda was scared that someone would come along and see them, but Lilith had insisted that no one looks up as high as she’d placed them, no one ever had before. Even with a coat, Zelda was slightly chilly and found herself sitting flush against Lilith’s side; she was always weirdly warm compared to Zelda, but it was a welcome comfort. She was content to sit in silence and watch the citizens of Greendale trek down the street, in and out of the shops. It was like staring down at a large ant colony, everyone going their separate ways, but all moving in a sort of pattern on the sidewalks. She could see why Lilith liked doing this; it made any one being feel small when viewing the world from afar, it was grounding. “It’s peaceful out.”

 

“Can I ask you a question?”

 

“I don't have anything better to do, go ahead.”

 

“The other day you touched this mark and it felt… nice,” She didn't know how to explain that the touch made her body feel like it was lighting up in the best of ways. “Did you do that on purpose?”

 

“Oh yes, I can make you feel a few things if I wanted to.” Lilith slid her hand past the collar of Zelda's coat, fingers brushing over the slightly raised patterns. “For instance, if I wanted you to know I needed you for something or if I was looking for you, I could do this.” Slowly Zelda felt a low tug from under her skin, like a kitten's harmless but annoying pawing at someone. The sensation grew though, becoming harder and harder to ignore. “Usually it wouldn't be so noticeable so fast but in general, the longer it took you to come find me, the more you'd feel it.” 

 

“Who needs phones then I guess,” Zelda chuckled, the tugging quickly dissipating as she assumed Lilith wanted it to. “What else?”

 

She hesitated for a moment, wondering if it’d be wrong to inflict any pain on Zelda she wasn’t expecting. “Well if I ever truly wanted to be spiteful, I could do this,” The woman almost jolted off of her perch on the branch when she felt a sharp pain in her chest, a powerful burn chewing at her from the inside out. She felt as if she could barely breathe, like she couldn't do anything to escape the agony she was in.

 

“Make it stop!” She groaned out, pounding on Lilith's thigh with her fist. In an instant she went from being scared she'd spontaneously combust to feeling perfectly fine, panting as she gathered her breath. “Why would you do that?”

 

“You asked me what it did,” Lilith shrugged, feeling a little bad as she watched Zelda recover. “I swear to you I would never seriously use that. It wouldn't kill you, but obviously it's not pleasant. I've only ever used that function when pushed to do so.” Despite mild protest, Zelda allowed Lilith to put an arm around her shoulders once more. “I’m sorry. I really won’t do it again.”

 

She laid her head on Lilith's shoulder and reached an arm around her waist. “See that you don't. If you're cross with me, say it; don't torture me.”

 

“I won't, trust me.” She placed a kiss to the top of Zelda's head, rubbing her arm gently. “I think though when you were mentioning what I did the other day you meant this…” With a small wave of her fingers, the overwhelming sensation she'd felt that night in Lilith's house was back; it spread through her like wildfire, sending shivers up her spine. She was embarrassed to realize that as the feeling grew she felt she was involuntarily squeezing her thighs together. As cold as it was outside, she suddenly felt overheated and in need of actual touch. Her fingers grasped at Lilith's side, clutching the tight fabric in her hand. 

 

“We're in a tree, you sadistic heathen.” Zelda hissed, muscles tensing as she struggled to retain her composure.

 

“Oh we're going to do name calling now? Don't be childish.” She'd said she would get Zelda back for earlier and if that meant getting her hot and bothered in a tree high above Greendale, so be it. There was no way Zelda would get away with teasing her twice in a row and have no consequences. So she let her squirm and writhe next to her, keeping a hold on her to make sure she didn't fall out of the tree. “And yes, we're in a tree. Are you worried someone is going to look up and see you whimpering like a helpless little cat?” She smirked at Zelda, whose eyes were currently screwed tight as she tried to ignore the growing need in the pit of her stomach. Surviving even a short dinner with Zelda in that dress had been near impossible; she’d spent the entire time thinking of ways to devour her companion and she couldn’t decide on just one so why choose? They had all night.

 

Zelda tilted her head to kiss Lilith, a hot, heavy kiss that conveyed just how great her need was in the moment. “Let’s go home…” It suddenly occurred to her that she had been teased and strung along for weeks now, either left with the promise of more or ending things in the name of competition and she was so tired of waiting. It’d been much too long and whatever it was they were now, she at least knew she wanted this. “I want to finish our date properly.” 

 

“Of course, come on.” She would have suggested walking back, but it was clear they were both tired of waiting so she brought them back quickly, bringing the two into the foyer of the Spellman house. Lilith let up on the effects of her mark; she wanted to be the one to work Zelda up, no magic. “Now what are we-”

 

She was cut off by a pair of insistent lips, kissing her into silence momentarily. “Get upstairs.” Zelda was already taking off her coat, peeling Lilith’s off her shoulders as well. When she saw the other woman simply standing there looking confused, eyes wide, Zelda took her chin in her hand and made her look at her. “Did you not hear me?”

 

Lilith shook her head. “No I did, but you’re really going to attempt to tell me what to do?” She took a step forward, staring Zelda down. “That’s very bold of you.”

 

“I’ve already choked you, do I need to spank you too?” Zelda wasn’t bluffing; she was used to being the dominant one and that wasn’t going to change any time soon. “Now go upstairs, I’ll follow you.” She turned Lilith towards the stairs, much like she’d done to her earlier that evening and directed her towards her bedroom. Lilith walked quickly, easily finding Zelda’s bedroom. Stepping over the threshold, she went to turn around to face Zelda, but was stopped when she was pinned against the shut door, her head hitting the hard wood. She hissed at the slight pain to her skull, but was quickly distracted as Zelda trailed harsh kisses to the column of her throat, nipping and biting with all the passion she’d been holding back for this woman for weeks. She had her right where she wanted her and this time she’d get the satisfaction of seeing Lilith truly and fully undone. Her hands searched until she found the thin zipper holding Lilith into her sinfully tight dress and in one fell swoop, undid it, pushing the dress over her hips. “Take it off.”

 

By the tone of her voice, Lilith knew it wasn’t a debatable request- not that she had a problem with doing it either way. She wiggled the dress over her head and cast it aside, letting it fall to the floor away from them. Dress gone, she was free to move more and Zelda took full advantage, pushing a thigh between Lilith’s, pressing it hard against her core. “Don’t be a tease, it’s unbecoming.” She whined, moving down against the thigh probably keeping her collapsing to the floor, wanting to relieve the growing need for friction in any way possible. 

 

Zelda looked up at her, rolling her eyes. “Unbecoming? You’re one to talk. Leaving me clearly wanting in my own bed as if you had anything better to do. And tonight outside in that tree… you have tested my patience to its thinnest.” Her mouth traversed newly exposed skin, leaving red lipstick stains between the valley of Lilith’s breasts in their wake. “You act like such an evil temptress, but you’re mine now, aren’t you?” Zelda pulled her close, arm tight around her waist to keep Lilith in place, just high enough that she couldn’t get any satisfaction from Zelda’s thigh. She’d be lying if she said she wasn’t having fun watching Lilith submit under her again; it was much easier than she’d thought, but a welcome surprise nonetheless. 

 

She knew it looked weak for the Mother of Demons to be so submissive, but this wasn’t a regular occurance. It was rare she allowed herself to truly submit, but no matter how much Zelda mocked her, she was sure she wouldn’t actually ever take advantage of her for it. “If I’m yours, you have to be mine as well. It’s only fair.” She brought their lips together again in a kiss that was much too sweet for the position they were currently in. The two very obviously cared for one another past physical satisfaction; they might not have been able to say it yet, but actions have always spoken louder than words.

 

Zelda pulled away and smiled a little, nodding. “Yes, I would hope so.” Then she backed away, earning an impatient groan from Lilith and pointed across the room. “Now get over there so I can stop standing.” Lilith sauntered over to the bed with all the alluring quality anyone would expect from her, sitting in the center of the space with legs crossed. Of course Zelda wasn’t going to leave her over there so she followed after, moving  to sit on the bed before Lilith outstretched her arms, stopping her. 

 

“That dress needs to go away first…” Lilith sat up on her knees, turning Zelda around. “As much as I do love this dress, as soon as I picked it out for you I was waiting for when I’d get to rip it off of you.” The sleeveless garment left the skin on Zelda’s shoulders with a slight chill after their time outside, but were quickly warmed by hot hands running over them. “It is gorgeous though, as are you in it.” Just as quickly as Zelda had discarded Lilith’s dress, the latter did the same to hers, letting it pool at the side of the bed. Once it was gone, she pulled Zelda over, allowing the redhead to fall over her as she laid her head back on one of Zelda’s many pillows. “We were somewhere, weren’t we?”

 

“I believe we were.” Zelda leaned in to kiss her again, finding that the more she kissed her, the more she felt she didn’t want to go too long without another one. Nudging Lilith’s legs apart with her hand, she scratched her nails down her inner thighs, making the woman under her buck up in anticipation. Slowly her hand crept closer to her lace panties, fingering them between her thumb and forefinger. “But I’m afraid, if you want me to fuck you again, you’ll have to ask nicely.”

 

“No way,” There was many a thing Lilith would do to get what she wanted, but must it be begging Zelda? 

 

“Have it your way then, but I know you want to.” Zelda tugged the thin underwear down Lilith’s legs, letting her kick them off to the foot of the bed. She placed her hands on thin hips, her thumb parting an already wet sex. It was torture for her even not to do away with what she’d said and give Lilith what they both wanted, but she wanted to have some fun with this so she waited. “You’re not going to make me just sit here and wait, are you?”

 

She was sure she was going to go insane. Lilith hd been better than usual, waiting patiently and biding her time in whatever they were doing, but this was too much. Zelda was just so close, what more did she have to endure for this orgasm. “Fine, please.” When Zelda’s hand didn’t move any further, she glanced up at her and the woman looked too content to keep up this agonizing game they had going on. 

 

“You can do better than that.” She nimbly slipped a singular finger into her already soaked passage, moving agonizingly slowly on purpose. The little whines coming from beneath her were intoxicating and she selfishly wanted to hear more of them. “Be good for once, hm?” Her thumb slipped in to help, rubbing next to the woman's swollen clit, watching Lilith wiggle desperately under her. “I can do this all night.” 

 

“You are vile… and evil…” Lilith managed to get out, gripping the soft bed sheets beneath her.  She didn’t want to beg; she had been doing that too much for her liking lately, but Zelda hadn’t really given her much of a choice. Her pride stamped down for now, Lilith knew she had to give in. “and I swear if you leave me again, I will kill you. So.. please, Zelda.” Her statement was more demanding inside her head than it was in reality, Zelda knew, but she wouldn't make fun of her for it. “I waited. I made you dinner, I even took you out to people watch with me, be nice?” Lilith ended her plea with a pout Zelda couldn't help but lean over and kiss, feeling the woman arch against her as she added another finger. 

 

It was still the most satisfactory thing to see Lilith this way. For the past few weeks, the sight stayed in the back of her head- how prettily she begged even when forced to, how utterly gorgeous she was even as she wriggled helplessly on the mattress. “If I'm that bad, you must be the most deplorable bitch ever,” Zelda selfishly loved the way Lilith whined for more attention and just because of that, she gave in, allowing the woman to ride through her orgasm on her fingers even as perfectly painted nails left raised scratches down her side in their wake. “but I suppose I love you for it.”

 

As she fell from her high, Lilith's gaze stuck to Zelda like a predator's would to its prey. Watching her sitting up smugly, licking her fingers clean all while so clearly proud of herself, she was reminded of the other day when she'd been abandoned and the same feelings of needing to wipe that grin off her face bubbled up, but this time she'd act on it. She rose slowly, positioning herself so she was eye to eye with Zelda, pulling her into her lap. “My sweet Zelda, you think you're so clever, don't you?” Lilith gave a dark chuckle and Zelda instantly knew she was in for it. Perhaps she should be slightly concerned about a vengeful demon currently holding her tight in her grasp, but the sound of letting someone else take care of her for a while didn't sound awful. She relaxed as a soft mouth left soft kisses across her exposed neck and shoulders, in sharp contrast to the aggressive nature Lilith had the first morning they'd spent together. “You can do whatever you want to me and think you have the upper hand, but make no mistake: One touch here,” Lips grazed over Zelda's mark, sending instantaneous shivers down her spine and a growing tugging deep in her abdomen. That was such an unfair advantage, she thought. “and you're all mine again for as long as I'd like.” 

 

Zelda supposed there was nothing else for her to do except give in as Lilith moved her attention to her chest, a silent hand sneaking past her pantyline to where she'd been aching to be touched again for weeks. “Oh…” Nimble fingers played her as if she were the world's most delicate violin and left her shuddering mess in the arms of a woman she realized in that moment she didn't want to ever again be without. Slowly but surely, she was worked up so taut that she was sure she'd explode if Lilith didn't push her over her cliff and yet she was being kept on edge as if she didn't need this. “Lilith, I-I need…”

 

“What?” The woman's voice rang clear in her ear, sweet with a dangerous edge that knew the control she currently held and loved it. “What could you possibly need from me?” It was definitely a little more than self-indulgent payback waiting for Zelda to crack, feeling the woman rock her hips over Lilith's lap, seemingly unaware how visible her need was as she dug her nails into the small of the other woman's lower back. “Tell me.”

 

If she had to wait any longer Zelda thought she'd cease to exist. “I need you…” She tightened her grip around Lilith, keeping her close as she drowned out the world around them. “Please, I'm begging…” 

 

“There's my girl.” A few well placed strokes to her clit and Lilith had Zelda right where she wanted her, shuddering and shaking as wave after wave of pleasure took her over. She held her tight before pushing Zelda backwards, letting herself fall over with her as she settled above the redhead. “That was beautiful, but I need you to do it again for me.”

 

Zelda looked up at Lilith, still barely recovering from her first high, and shook her head. “No, I couldn't possib- ah!” Before she could properly say anything otherwise, that sinful hand was back at it again, but this time Lilith's head moved down as well. She took her time to pay homage to every inch of soft, sensitive alabaster skin, taking delight in the vision of her lover melting under her touch. Lilith finally reached her destination, her mouth meeting the juncture between Zelda's thighs and, using her free arm to snake around her waist to hold her in place, devoured the redhead like she'd been waiting to do for so long now. Her body betrayed her as she let out a moan so submissively desperate, she'd rather suffer eternal hellfire than admit it came from her mouth. It didn't take her long to cum again, still sensitive from her previous one. Some time during this ordeal, Zelda had screwed her eyes shut and when she finally did open them, she was greeted with the most beautiful sight. Lilith -long hair falling over her shoulders, lipstick smudged- still managed to look gorgeous even after all of that and despite her urge to pull her in tight for an immediate cuddle, she'd wait. Couldn't have her thinking she'd won everything.

 

“Get off, you're heavy.” Zelda remarked, pushing Lilith's shoulders away gently so that she too could sit up. The action made her instantly cold, no longer sandwiched between the mattress and Lilith’s inhuman body temperature, so she pulled back her sheets and blankets and gestured for the other woman to get in. “I'm not going to shove you everywhere. Go on, I'm freezing.” 

 

Lilith chuckled and shifted so that she was safely in place, waiting for Zelda to join her. “Oh so you're not just going to push me in place? That's a novel idea.”

 

“Shut up, you're annoying.” Zelda laid next to Lilith, pulling the blankets over them both before draping an arm over her and settling her head on Lilith's shoulder.

 

She watched Zelda cuddle up to her, wrapping her arms tight around the woman to hopefully warm her faster. “I can't be too annoying if you've tolerated me through all this.” 

 

They sat in a mutual silence so long Lilith was sure Zelda had fallen asleep, but eventually she spoke up. “I uh…” Zelda wasn't known for outwardly showing gratitude; it was awkward and avoidable for the most part, but in this case, she was aware it was only proper. “I don't think I ever properly said thank you. Not just for you healing my back, but also putting yourself out to assure I was okay in the future. Also for tonight in saving this evening.” She turned to look at Lilith who was only staring down at her blanketed legs. “I suppose you've done a lot, especially for me so, thank you. I appreciate it.” Zelda leaned up to place a kiss on Lilith's cheek which, based on the soft gasp it elicited, seemed to rouse her from wherever her mind was. “I guess I appreciate you too.”

 

“Are you always this nice after sex? We'll have to do this more often.” Lilith squeezed her tight, hoisting her up for a full kiss before pulling away to look at Zelda. Even with tousled red hair and quite sleepy looking eyes, she was intoxicating and the overwhelming urge to keep her close and safe forever. “I could equally thank you for not telling Sabrina my secret; I will tell her eventually, I promise.” She absentmindedly traced patterns across the expanse of Zelda's back as she spoke, burying her face in her hair. “And thank you for calling, I guess. Tonight was… enjoyable.” Sure, that was the right word.

 

“So are we…?” She dreaded asking the question, but she wanted to know they were on the same page. “I guess, dating now?”

 

Lilith pursed her lips in contemplation before answering which gave Zelda an instant shock of nerves. “Yes, I would call it dating. Tonight was the first and I plan on taking you out for another sometime soon.” She glanced over at a nervous Zelda and couldn't resist making fun of her a bit. “Zelda's got a girlfriend,” Lilith teased, tickling her sides.

 

“Shut up,” Zelda yelped and turned her face so it was buried in the crook of Lilith's neck, knowing her face was flushed terribly. “You’re not my girlfriend.”

 

“Did some other witch come fuck you senseless tonight? Are you cheating on me already?” Her face held a mock hurt, free hand dramatically wiping at her eyes. “The nerve of you, Zelda Spellman.” 

 

Zelda finally emerged from her burrowing spot and pulled Lilith's hand from her face. “Alright fine, I suppose by definition you're my girlfriend. Happy?”

 

“Quite.” She placed a short kiss to Zelda's forehead before letting them both lay back against the pillows. “Now go to bed. You must be exhausted.” 

 

“Yes I am…” Zelda had to admit she could probably pass out at any mom, but she hadn't truly noticed until Lilith had said anything. She had one last question she wanted to ask, unfortunately it sounded worse than the last. “I know it might be unreasonable, but do you think you could stay?”

 

Her initial instinct to laugh at Zelda's request -she'd already planned on staying- but she caught a glimpse of the other woman's unsure expression and decided against it. “Yes, love, I'll stay and I will be here when you wake up.” Zelda only nodded before closing her eyes. She could rest peacefully believing Lilith would keep her word, her tired body finally falling asleep against the other woman. Meanwhile, Lilith busied herself with gently brushing Zelda's hair with her fingers, eventually abandoning the effort to simply hold her in her arms.

 

And of course, when Zelda woke up a little past dawn, Lilith was right there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You've reached the end: Achievement unlocked! I'm so overjoyed that I've finished this multi-chapter for our two favorite witches. It's been so fun to write and rewrite and post this for all you wonderful people who leave such nice comments! I can only hope you've enjoyed this half as much as I have. 
> 
> I do have a one-shot in the works for this ship as well so keep an eye out for that. Love y'all <3

**Author's Note:**

> I hear the trend of Mary fucking Zelda and leaving and raise you her working Zelda up and dipping before they're done ;) I'm seeing this as being three chapters, maybe four if I'm feeling ambitious. We'll see <3
> 
> I'll most likely be posting updates on the progress of this fic as it goes on my twitter and Tumblr so feel free to follow me @softlilith
> 
> Oh and comments are always appreciated! Because then I'll know I need to hurry up and finish the next chapter haha


End file.
